Many people are in need of taking a number of different kinds of medicine/supplements every day. This activity is very difficult for many individuals to carry out due primarily to forgetfullness and the complexity of the schedule for taking the medicines/supplements. The problem is exaccerbated by the fact that certain medicines/supplements should not be taken close to one another and the time between taking of some medicines/supplements is very critical.
Systems have been disclosed for resolving the problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,473 to Murray et al discloses a pill container having a lower pill-holding portion and an upper cover portion. A battery operated timer and spring-driven escapement having a buzzer opens the container and simultaneously stops the buzzer. The buzzer sounds after a preselected period reminding the user to open the box, take a pill and reset the timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,999 to Tate discloses a medicine timer including a series of compartments in a row for holding containers of medicines, e.g., pills. Each compartment is associated with a timer by means of a detachable plug. Each timer is settable by means of a rotary pointer and hour marks. Signal is by sound alert and light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,087 to Laurent discloses a “multi-compartment pill box. Prescriptions and schedule are entered by having a physcian program an EEPROM. on a plastic “credit card sized card. This arrangement has the disadvantage compared to the present invention that the user does not “see” a daily history of the days events and changing the conduct of the program is under a physicians control who has the device for writing/rewriting the EEPROM.